highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Highrisers Wiki:Character Creation
Basics *Players are only allowed to create and play as 5 characters at a time. Any unwanted OCs must either be adopted out to other players wanting an extra character or killed off outright before they can be replaced with a new one. **If a player wants to adopt an "NPC" character for a friend (the weak younger sibling of their OC, for example), then this character will not count as one of the 5 so long as they are not high in rank or otherwise highly important. **If parents of a new litter have not calculated and adopted out their surviving kits before their birth, the parents may play as the kits temporarily until they all find players without adding to their OC limit. Typically this is acceptable until the kits are between 4 and 6 moons old; if they still cannot find anyone to play them by that time, then the kits risk being killed off by nature or forced to replace one of the parents' OCs. (For more on kits & adoption, check here.) **Kit OCs cannot be made without an existing queen (whether OC or NPC) in the nursery, and a confirmed caretaker for said kit (consult the queen prior). *Characters can only be domestic cats; other species (foxes, badgers, rabbits, etc.) are not allowed. *Characters born and raised within a Clan must have a Clan name (Tigerclaw). Former loners, rogues or kittypets may choose not to take a warrior name depending on the Clan and the leader (Purdy), or they may keep their old name and add a suffix (Billystorm). Realism *Characters' appearances should be at least semi-realistic, if not entirely realistic. Unusual markings or eye colors are fine in moderation, but impossible pelts are forbidden. If you're unsure whether something is allowed, contact an administrator or moderator. *Characters must be of the proper age range for each rank (eg a kit must be 0-6 moons, an apprentice 6-12, a warrior 12+, etc.). Development *Characters' personalities must be well-balanced; a fully-developed character should have at least 2 positive, 2 neutral, and 2 negative traits to them, and all of those traits should be of equal weight (positives and/or neutrals can't overshadow the negatives, and vice versa). *Other players' characters are not required to be a part of your character's backstory; if someone doesn't want their character(s) to be your character's mate, kit(s), sibling(s), parent(s), best friend(s) and/or rival(s), then don't force it onto them or nag them until they submit. Consult anyone you plan on involving before you do, and talk it over with them. Backstories *Characters' backstories cannot have non-canon Clans in them (LeafClan, MountainClan, DarkClan, etc.). **There may be "clans" which are inspired by the main five Clans, but they cannot be connected to or supported by StarClan, and they must be acknowledged as "false" clans. **There may also be tribes (ie Tribe of Rushing Water or spinoffs) regardless of whether they're connected to the Tribe of Endless Hunting or not, and there may also be miscellaneous rogue groups of all types. **No groups in your character's backstory can be connected to a group on AJCW, Discord, DeviantArt, or any other roleplay location. They must be entirely of your own creation if you must include them. Ownership *Characters must be entirely the player's own creation. Using or borrowing a character from the Warrior Cats series (ie Fireheart, Leafpool, etc.) or any other copyrighted type of media (books, movies, TV shows, games, theatre shows, etc.) with few or no changes is character theft, and is not allowed. **This includes artwork of the character: any artwork you upload and use on your character's page (or elsewhere) must have been created for your character. Taking and uploading any old artwork that happens to resemble your OC is a big no. There are plenty of artists who are part of HR; if you ask nicely, one of them is bound to draw your OC for you so you have a visual. Coloring a base is fine, as long as you're using it legally (ie with permission from the artist if needed, and not breaking any of the artist's rules for using the base). **Note that there's a difference between a character being inspired by another character, and being completely ripped off. While it's usually very obvious when a character is stolen versus merely being inspired, there can be some grey area, so if you're not sure please ask a System Council member. More Roleplay Policies/Guides *Roleplay Policy *Battle *Relationships & Breeding **Breeding Genetics **Breeding Mechanics Category:Policy Category:Guides Category:Character Creation